Heretofore methods of applying fixed process parameters to the processing of rubber polymeric compounds during vulcanization have resulted in both reduced productivity due to overly conservative cure times and poor product uniformity due to the inability of the fixed process parameters to accommodate the inherent variability in the process.
The relationship of dielectric properties and the state and rate of the cure of polymers is well known. Related publications, incorporated herein fully by reference, in this field are: